Welcome to my life
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: Another Edward leaves and Bella needs him story cuz we all love them or I do Previwe: “Bella, love it’s over. You don’t have to worry anymore, you’re safe now.” It’s over. His words echoed in my head, he didn’t know the double meaning in his words.


_AN: It started as a dream like most my fanfictions do... Like Stephanie Meyer... *cough* I don't own Twilight *cough*__ Oh and check out what the characters for this story looks like before you read (Picture-links at my author page!)_

It's been 32 years, 32 years of pure agony for me anyway. Today was supposed to be my 50th birthday yet here I am all alone with no family, my family left with the love of my pathetic life that fateful day all those years ago. Well I have a "family", or so they like to call it but I wouldn't consider them as family even if they didn't keep me against my will...

You see about a week after _he _left Lauren disappeared from forks, after 3 days of searching everyone assumed she died, but no body was ever found. But she didn't die, well not really anyway… for those how haven't figured it out yet, she was changed into a vampire by Dean Fling. Apparently he lost control, changed her and they fell in love.

A week after that I, being the danger magnet I am, tried to find Edward's meadow alone. That happened at the same time as Lauren hunted. She, of course, lost control and tried to kill me but Dean, Amanda and Sean managed to pull her away despite her new born power. Amanda and Sean are the two other members of the Fling coven.

Lauren decided that she wanted me as a pet; she always hated me for some reason. Dean, being the love sick puppy he is, would do anything for her so here I am 32 years later. Sean always had a thing for me and therefore Amanda also hated me with passion.

My mane is Bella Swan; I'm a pet and slave owned by the Fling coven. Welcome to my life...

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
****That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**_  
_

"Oh Bella!" I heard an all too familiar voice call, with a deep sign I jumped down the big hole in the attic's floor, I don't call it my room since it's more like a prison and it has no things a room should have. The only thing I owned was my ipod and a small dog bed, Lauren though it was funny since I was her "pet"... I ran as fast as my legs carried me into the living room where Lauren waited for me.

"It took you long enough you lazy cow!" she slapped me.

"Hey!" I yelled I didn't like people touching me, at least not people I hate...

"What did we say about speaking before you're told to?" she questioned as slapped me again. I hate her.

But I knew better then to speak again, I still have scars from last time. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor as she paced around me.

"I think it's time you learned your lesson!" Lauren stated I didn't even need to look at Amanda, who was standing behind me, to know she was smirking.

Before Lauren, or someone else, did anything the doorbell rung. Talk about saved by the bell...

"Stay!" She whispered/yelled as if I were a dog or something. Just as Lauren and Amanda left the room I could feel Sean behind me; he put his arms around my waist and I was feeling really uncomfortable now. "How's my favourite pet today?" he whispered in my ear. His hands travelled up my stomach but I knew better then to pull away, not that I could even if I tried...

"Sean! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amanda yelled as she re-entered the room with Lauren and 7 others in tow. Sean threw me on the floor and ran to Amanda probably to beg for her forgiveness... again. If I didn't hate them so much I probably would have laughed at the site. Then I heard a gasp and looked straight into the eyes of none other the Cullen's.

"Bella, go stand in the corner!" Lauren ordered coldly. I was still in shock but did as I was told in fear of punishment.

Lauren and Dean asked the Cullen's to sit and made small talk. I decided to give my power a shot even though it probably won't work; you see my power is that I can have conversations with people through their minds so no one else could hear. But here's the catch, I have to love the person and they have to love me back. That's why it probably won't work on anyone.... ever.

**Hear me  
Hear me****  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?**

_Edward? __It's Bella; please say that you can hear me! _I must admit it sounded rather pathetic.

_Bella? How is this possible?_ I almost cried out as I heard his voice in my head for the first time in over 30 years.

_It's my power, I'll tell you later. Please get me out, they won't let me leave and I don't know how much longer I can take this..._

_They are doing what? I'm sorry Bella I didn't know, I though you died... I thought I'd lost you. Of course I'll get you out of here, don't worry love._I was close to tears then he said he'd help me and then he called me love my dead heart melted even though it probably meant more to me then him...

_Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me... _

_You really shouldn't thank me Bella; I'm the one that caused this mess. _It hurt me that he thinks this is his fault. If I hadn't been so foolish that day all those years ago none of this would have happened...

_Please don't think that, this is my fault... If I hadn't been stupid you wouldn't have to save me now..._

_Don't say that love, but let's talk about that later. Now is there any way that you can contact the others? Is it possible for all of us to talk at once?_

_Yes Edward, Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? It's Bella, can you hear me?_

_Bella, I'm so sorry! We'll get you out of here I promise _I instantly recognized Alice voice and I really shouldn't be surprised that she already knew everything.

_Everyone this is Edward, please be quiet and listen to me. Bella is being kept here against her will and we need to get her out of here right now! Esme and Rosalie please keep a conversation so they won't suspect anything. __Bella do they have any power we should know about?_

_Yes, Amanda has the power to cut of your vision and Lauren can make you feel as if you go through your transformation again. Sean and Dean are brothers and as humans they had a strong bond so now the can hear each others thoughts and therefore they are really good fighters. But I can protect you from Amanda and Lauren's powers since they affect your minds, I'll explain later... _I did my best to explain everything I knew as fast as I could.

_Okay, I'll watch Bella since she is our key to safety,__ I think you we should pretend that their powers are working at first the surprise them. Alice, Rosalie you take Amanda and Lauren. Emmett and Carlisle you take the twins, Jasper please make them feel as nervous as possible and Esme please help out where you are needed. Everyone got it?_

After Edward gave out the orders and everyone agreed it was time to put the plan into action.

"Lauren is it true that you kept Isabella here against her will?" Edward's velvety voice question suddenly. Everything went dead quiet.

"Eh well, I didn't... I wouldn't..." Lauren mumbled as she grew more and more nervous, you could tell Jasper's powers were working...

I was still standing in the corner and all of a sudden Edward was in front of me in a fighting position and all of the Cullen's in a half circle around us. I started my shield and focused on all of the Cullen's by now the Fling coven was slowly walking closer to us. I nudged Edward to let him know that Amanda was using her power on them, or at least tried.

"What's going on, I can't see anything!" Edward yelled, if I didn't know he was acting I would have believed him myself. Soon the rest of the Cullen's joined in as well. I nudged him again to tell him that Lauren was using hers as well. "It's burning, please make it stop!" Alice yelled as the others continued to scream.

"You are not so strong now are you Cullen's!" Lauren sneered as she took a step forward.

All of a sudden the Cullen's stopped pretending and jumped the Fling's. Everything happened so fast, Rosalie and Alice easily ripped Amanda and Lauren to pieces and were now burning the ashes outside. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were all working on Sean and Dean and they were pretty even. I told Edward to help and he ran over to the fight. I wasn't any good at fighting so I stayed back so I wouldn't be in the way...

The Cullen's were winning and that got me thinking, what will I do next? Being the Fling's slave was all I ever done as a vampire. And now that Edward knows I'm safe he'll surely leave again. For the first time in my life I was going to be completely alone... The feeling was overwhelming. I fell to the floor and let me emotions take over, I laid in a feral position and sobbed tearlessly. I don't know how long I laid there before somebody called my name.

I felt somebody pick me up and hold me close. It was Edward, I could tell from his wonderful smell.

"Bella, love it's over. You don't have to worry anymore, you're safe now." He whispered softly into my ear as he sat down with me cradled in his arms. _It's over. _His words echoed in my head, he didn't know the double meaning in his words. I couldn't help it, I sobbed even more.

_Hahaha I'm soooooo mean I know... I sort of lost my inspiration for this story so why don't you guys write a ending and I'll add them along with my own... Come on, I need inspiration and this is your chance to get you very own fairy tale ending... WRITE THE END AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! _


End file.
